Miniature diaphragm pumps are well known in the prior art. Typically, known miniature diaphragm pumps are made from multiple prefabricated components that are connected using screws, adhesives, bands, and/or other fasteners. Assembly of the pump components is labor intensive and time consuming, especially when at least one hand tool is required to install the fasteners. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a miniature diaphragm pump that can be assembled by hand from components that are self-locking.
In many miniature diaphragm pumps, the pressure and vacuum ports are oriented at a 90-degree angle relative to the axis of movement of the linearly-reciprocating diaphragm. This design typically requires at least three separate housing components that must be arranged and connected in a stacked configuration. In order to reduce the cost and amount of time to assemble a pump having the aforementioned pressure and vacuum port orientation, it would be desirable to provide a housing that is made of only two prefabricated components that must be arranged and connected.